As is a common practice, waste baskets, garbage cans, waste containers, vessels and the like are lined with repurposed grocery or department store shopping bags that provide a convenient, low cost means to collect and discard refuse without having to clean the container. Once the plastic bag is filled, the bag can be removed from the container and disposed of in a number of ways such as municipal curbside refuse pickup. To secure plastic bags to waste containers, multiple methods have been developed to temporarily secure the plastic bags to the containers. One method is to use large elastic bands to secure a top edge of a plastic bag under a waste basket lip. The approach is fraught with problems such as breaking rubber bands and slippage if the bag does not reach the bottom of the waste basket and the garbage placed in the bag is heavy, the bag can slip out of the rubber band until the weight is supported by the bottom of the waste basket.
Other approaches to secure plastic bags to waste containers include the application of hook-like appendages to the outside wall of the containers, clips and modified rims to create bag registration slots. Use of appendages prevents nesting waste containers as the appendages prevent one waste basket from nesting inside another similarly structured waste basket. Use of slots in the container rim prevents complete coverage of the rim with the liner. What is needed is a plastic bag liner retaining structure that provides an easy method to secure a bag to a container and maintain coverage of the rim regardless of liner bag size. What is also needed is a liner bag retaining structure that also permits waste containers to be nested for storage or for sale.